Indelével
by Hidden Nichols
Summary: Por causa de uma armação mal executada, Harry estava com problemas. Ele precisava arrumar uma solução o mais rápido possível. Tinha de haver um antídoto para isso!
1. Perseguido

**Indelével**

* * *

**Nota da Inicial da Tradutora: **Essa história se passa no sexto ano. Não a tenho toda em minha cabeça, mas me esforçarei para entregar os capítulos os mais rápido possível. Não acho que contenha nenhum spoiler. Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu. Ah, cuidado, talvez surja algo bizarro por aqui.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Perseguido**

– Harry! – sussurrou Hermione em tom de repreensão.

O rapaz deu um pequeno salto na cadeira, os olhos bem abertos.

Eles estavam na aula de História da Magia. O garoto havia se distraído no meio da explicação do Prof. Binns sobre uma revolta de duendes no século XIV e quase cochilara, por isso sua amiga o olhava desgostosa. Não podia culpá-lo, no entanto, já que ela também dava sinais de cansaço. Era a última aula do dia, aquela em que todos aguardam ansiosos pelo término. O jantar ocupava, no momento, boa parte dos pensamentos de Harry, que mal podia controlar a saliva ao imaginar o frango com purê de batatas que os elfos deveriam ter preparado. Seu estômago já dava voltas quando a aula finalmente acabou. Ouviram-se suspiros em uníssono. O professor não parecia se importar, no entanto. Aparentava estar igualmente exausto.

– Acho que Rebecca logo ficará com torcicolo – disse Rony zombeteiro olhando uma garota cruzar a porta com duas colegas da Corvinal.

– O quê? – questionou Harry confuso ao colocar a mochila nas costas.

Hermione, que tinha acabado de guardar as anotações na bolsa, parou do lado dos amigos.

– Ela esteve olhando para você o dia inteiro – informou a garota enfastiada.

– E não é de hoje – cantarolou o ruivo. – Ela está rondando há semanas.

Harry estava particularmente cansado neste dia. O garoto dormira tarde trabalhando num pergaminho de transfiguração que deveria entregar logo cedo a Profª McGonagall, caso contrário levaria uma detenção para o fim de semana. Era verdade que havia reparado no súbito interesse da corvinal por ele, mas não dera demasiada importância. Não que Rebecca Stevenson fosse feia ou algo do gênero. Na verdade, a garota era bem bonita. Tinha olhos cinzentos e longos cabelos negros, os quais contrastavam com sua alva pele; estava no sexto ano também e era monitora. Esse era o resumo que tinha sobre ela, não a conhecia realmente, apesar da moça ser tema recorrente das conversas dos garotos de Hogwarts. Além do mais, foram somente alguns olhares furtivos. Talvez não significassem nada.

– Você está exagerando... – começou Harry.

Rony, no entanto, parecia extremamente empolgado com a ideia do melhor amigo namorando Rebecca. Estava incrédulo ante o aparente desinteresse de Harry.

– Como você pôde _não notar_? – inquiriu assombrado. – Até Neville percebeu!

– Eu… notei. Só que não é nada demais – justificou o garoto se dirigindo a porta.

– O quê?!

– É só uma garota, Ronald – replicou Hermione, que parecia tão cansada quanto Harry da insistência no assunto.

– Claro que não! É uma das mais bonitas de toda Hogwarts. Como grifinório, amigo, você não pode ignorar isso.

– Francamente, Rony, deixe isso para lá. Vamos, o jantar não vai esperar por nós – disse a garota, encerrando o assunto.

Muito a contra gosto, o Weasley seguiu os amigos pelos corredores do castelo até o Salão Principal. O assunto certamente não seria esquecido. O amigo provavelmente adiara a conversa com Harry para quando estivessem longe de Hermione, assim seria mais fácil "clarear" a mente do moreno.

Quando o trio entrou, as quatro mesas já estavam praticamente cheias; era difícil achar onde se sentar. De longe, Harry viu Gina acenando para eles indicando lugares vagos ao seu lado. Assim que se sentaram, Simas foi para o lado de Rony.

– E aí, Harry? Como vão as coisas? – Perguntou Simas atipicamente interessado. – Alguma novidade?

Rony sorria de modo conspirador, como se Harry soubesse do que estavam falando. Só que o menino-que-sobreviveu estava demasiado lento naquele dia, devido ao cansaço. Ainda levara um sermão da melhor amiga sobre organização. Não a escutou quando ela dissera para aprontar o pergaminho no dia em que a tarefa fora passada.

– Rebecca! – acudiu Rony quando percebeu que o amigo não entendera. – Acorda, Harry. As garotas esperam que nós tomemos a iniciativa.

– Ah, isso outra vez… – enfastiou-se Harry.

– O quê?! – vociferou Simas incrédulo. Os rapazes o olharam em reprovação. – Desculpe, mas é isso? Você nem liga? Ela é… Rebecca! – sussurrou exasperado.

– Ela não está-… – começou Harry.

– Claro que está! Não pode ser tão tapado – atalhou Rony.

Neville, que estivera quieto olhando a conversa, virou-se para o apanhador e acenou a cabeça, em afirmativa.

– Está sim.

Harry o encarou com um olhar inquisidor.

– Os elfos sabem de tudo – replicou corando.

– Viu?! – inquiriu Rony.

Harry mirou a sua frente, onde ficava a mesa da Corvinal. Não demorou muito para que encontrasse quem procurava, simplesmente porque a pessoa estava olhando para ele. O rapaz corou e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Eles pareciam ter razão, entretanto nada parecia mudar. Seu interesse no tópico não aumentara. Será que havia algo de errado, pensou. Qual era o problema dele? Era uma garota bonita e inteligente interessada, por que diabos não reagia a isso?

Gina deve ter dito algo engraçado, pois, Hermione, que estivera quieta durante todo jantar, subitamente começou a rir. Harry saiu do seu pequeno transe para escutar a risada dela e, inconscientemente, sorriu. Ela o olhou divertida e, rubra por ter sido pega de surpresa, voltou a postura comum, retomando sua conversa com a Weasley.

– Finalmente! – comemorou Simas. – Você percebeu!

– Agora é tudo uma questão de planejamento… – continuou Rony.

O apanhador grifinório passou o resto do jantar fingindo ouvir os conselhos dos amigos sobre estratégias. Era informação demais para a cabeça sonolenta do rapaz processar. Pensaria sobre o assunto mais tarde, sozinho. No momento, seu único interesse era que a refeição se findasse para que pudesse se deitar tão logo fosse possível.

A visão de sua melhor amiga se levantando da mesa tirou Harry do seu induzido estado letárgico. Precisava sair dali. Iria com ela. Ao ter a ideia, porém, o rapaz viu de esguelha que Logan, um "amigo" da monitora, também vira Hermione se erguer e ia ao encontro dela. Iria roubá-la. A garota, providencialmente, não tinha notado movimento algum em torno de si. Harry, então, agilmente, saiu do banco, antes que o outro rapaz chegasse perto.

– Você vai para a torre, não é? Vamos – informou a uma surpresa Hermione, arrastando-a consigo. – Boa noite, pessoal – disse andando, deixando Rony falando sozinho.

Assim que os dois saíram do Salão Principal, Harry suspirou em contentamento.

– Nossa, acho que vou ser enfeitiçada – ironizou a garota.

– O quê? – indagou o rapaz confuso.

– Stevenson não parecia nada radiante quando nos viu sair. Acho que me amaldiçoaria se pudesse. Não – disse fingindo considerar –, tenho certeza.

– Ela que experimente – ameaçou Harry.

A garota sorriu.

– Você vai ter que pensar diferente na hora de usar _as estratégias_ – disse.

Harry foi quem riu dessa vez, deixando-a confusa. Então ela estivera prestando atenção à conversa toda, pensou.

– Acha mesmo que vou usar as estratégias de Rony? Mesmo que eu estivesse interessado, usaria meus próprios métodos. Até porque, não acho que ela se atrairia por cantadas como aquelas.

– Então não está interessado? – inquiriu a grifinória surpresa.

– Não acho.

– Não acha? Como assim?

– Ora…

Harry não sabia como explicar. A verdade era que não sabia exatamente o que se sente quando se está interessado em alguém. Não achava que sua breve experiência de ter gostado de Cho servisse como base. Claro, Rebecca já atraía por sua beleza, mesmo sem qualquer aproximação. Só que o garoto não sentia vontade de conhecê-la, de chegar perto dela. Nem sentia o nervosismo que tinha antes ao chegar perto da antiga namorada. Não sentia nada.

Hermione estancou de súbito e virou o amigo para si, forçando-o a parar também. O rapaz se assustara com a atitude inesperada da amiga. Seu coração pulsava em seus ouvidos. A garota estava de frente para ele, encarando suas íris profundamente. Não havia outra escolha a não ser fitá-la de volta, sua respiração se fazendo mais curta ante a intensidade do olhar da monitora. Concentrada, ela tentava decifrá-lo, como já havia feito diversas vezes. Para a ruína de Harry, ela sempre conseguia.

– Ronald vai querer matar você por acabar com o conto de fadas dele – sussurrou num meio sorriso.

O ruivo vinha às pressas ao encontro dos amigos no corredor. Harry, cuja taxa de adrenalina não parecia querer decrescer, ainda se encontrava na mesma posição em que sua amiga lhe deixara, rente à parede.

– Amigo, você é bom – disse sorrindo.

– O quê? – perguntou Harry se recuperando.

– Você praticamente arrastou Hermione para fora do salão! Rebecca parecia a ponto de amaldiçoar Mione.

Hermione mordia os lábios segurando o riso ante a face sonhadora de Rony. Ele estava radiante frente às possibilidades do casal que, em sua mente, se formava.

– Não vim com Hermione para fazer ciúmes em ninguém. Apenas... Estou cansado e ela estava indo para o salão comunal... Somos amigos, se lembra?

– Não precisa mentir para Rony – o moreno a encarou incrédulo. – A verdade é que Rebecca não é o tipo da garota que se conquista fácil, então, _nós_ pensamos que, já que metade de Hogwarts baba por ela, se Harry fosse tão direto...

– Ela o trataria como um qualquer! – completou o ruivo.

Harry estava indignado, mas, ao ver que Rony parava de interrogá-lo, agradeceu a amiga com o olhar.

– Exatamente. Você vê? Agora ela ficará mais interessada ainda – disse a garota, fingindo estar empolgada com tal plano.

Enquanto a amiga distraia Rony com o falso futuro casal, Harry tinha agora liberdade para se abster daquela realidade. A conversação dos amigos só exigia alguns acenos vez ou outra. Além do mais, o dormitório estava demasiado perto para que tivesse que aturar aquele tema por muito mais. Hermione é brilhante, pensou. Precisaria compensá-la depois, de algum modo.

Assim que cruzaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda, o menino-que-sobreviveu se desvencilhou dos amigos e foi em direção a sua cama. Graças à monitora, não foi difícil esgueirar-se das cobranças do Weasley. Tomar um banho quente e se deitar era tudo que precisava. No dia seguinte estaria pronto para acabar com as fantasias do melhor amigo. Aquele possível relacionamento não fazia muito sentido na cabeça confusa de Harry. Seria complicar sua vida ainda mais, o que Voldemort e seus seguidores já faziam demasiado bem sozinhos.

O garoto foi em direção aos chuveiros. Após se despir, relaxou ao sentir um jato de água quente em sua nuca. Não havia nada melhor numa noite fria como aquela. Ele se permitiu não pensar enquanto se esquentava, e somente resguardava a aprazível sensação do cálido do líquido em si. Depois de alguns minutos, o rapaz se enxugou e foi, a passos lentos, se vestir. A cama e os cobertores o aguardavam, perspectiva essa que faziam os olhos do grifinório brilhar. Pronto para se enfiar embaixo de seus lençóis, ele se surpreendeu imensamente ao ver que suas intenções anteriores teriam de ser postergadas por causa de uma caixa de tamanho mediano vermelho berrante sobre seu travesseiro.

Ela não estava acompanhada de bilhete algum e, por um segundo, o rapaz sentiu medo. Aquele pacote poderia ter origens sombrias. E se fosse de algum comensal? Será que teriam conseguido ultrapassar a segurança da escola? Teriam eles conseguido enganar o próprio Dumbledore? O garoto pensou seriamente em correr até o salão comunal e chamar Hermione e Rony. Eles o ajudariam a saber se aquela caixa tinha sido enviada por forças das trevas. Mas, talvez, aquilo tudo fosse um surto da parte de Harry. Talvez não houvesse ameaça alguma e ele estivesse ficando paranoico. No fim, estava em Hogwarts, em casa, no lugar mais seguro do mundo. Não. Não havia forma de nenhum seguidor de Voldemort ter se infiltrado ali. Desde o quarto ano, a segurança fora reforçada. O diretor saberia se houvesse qualquer ameaça. Tudo estava seguro; ele estava seguro. Não devia ser nada demais.

Decidiu, afinal, saber do que se tratava aquela encomenda. Analisou rapidamente a caixa procurando por qualquer indício suspeito. Havia um perfume suave, o qual o lembrava do campo. Não havia remetente. O único que estava escrito externamente era _Harry_. Só. Então restava apenas uma saída à curiosidade dele: abrir o pacote. Impaciente, o garoto retirou a tampa para se deparar com uma dúzia de quadradinhos marrons. Eram chocolates, mas não só isso. O aroma que sentira anteriormente parecia estar extremamente forte nesse momento. Era bom, inebriante, em verdade.

Pela primeira vez desde que abrira as cortinas de sua cama, Harry pensou que aquilo tivesse sido enviado por uma_ garota. _Não parecia uma hipótese absurda, muito pelo contrário. E os indícios apontavam para alguém especificamente. O menino-que-sobreviveu sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem suavemente. Seria aquilo obra de Rebecca? O garoto tentava pensar nas possibilidades, mas isso se tornava tarefa cada vez mais complexa. Aquele cheiro o estava envolvendo, impedindo-o de raciocinar. Ele _tinha_ de provar os doces. Só um não faria mal… Afinal de contas, se fora um presente (o que parecia ser), nem ao menos provar seria falta de consideração, informava a mente avoada do rapaz. Sim, ele comeria um chocolate, e aí pensaria nos possíveis remetentes disso. Apenas um.

Assim que provou um pedaço do doce, parar se tornou utopia. A verdade era que cada pedaço despertava uma sensação completamente nova no rapaz, todas viciantes. Elas traziam cheiros e gostos diferentes. Ele sentia o aroma de canela e tinta fresca. Havia também um perfume que não conseguia definir do que era, e podia jurar que o dormitório exalava a pergaminho. A essa altura, o sono de Harry se extinguira por completo, uma ansiedade atípica o tomando. Algo alarmava em sua mente. Ele tinha de agir, não podia esperar. Precisava ir.

Nesse momento, Rony irrompeu no cômodo.

– Nossa, o que é tudo isso? – inquiriu ao ver todos aqueles papéis de bombom caídos no chão do quarto. – Você estava comendo? E nem para guardar nada para mim! E eu achando que você já tinha dormido…

Harry, que estivera sentado no chão, se levantou subitamente e foi em direção ao amigo.

– Onde ela está?!

– Ela quem? – indagou o ruivo assustado.

A pergunta de Rony parecia deslocada. Imagens turvas se formavam na cabeça do moreno. Uma sequência de flashes aleatórios. Todos _a_ tinham como protagonista. De repente, uma risada ecoava em sua mente. A mesma que escutara mais cedo. O som o fez tremer ligeiramente. Tinha de ir vê-la, pois ficar mais um segundo sem a garota por perto parecia sufocá-lo.

– Hermione, oras! Onde, Ronald?!

– Hermione? Ela estava no salão…

O apanhador não se deu o trabalho de esperar o fim da frase do Weasley, saiu em disparada para a escada do dormitório. Parecia estar tarde, visto que o salão comunal estava praticamente vazio. Mas ela certamente estava lá. A monitora sempre passava da hora. Os livros pareciam absorvê-la por completo, às vezes. Harry estivera tão ocupado em sua busca que não notou que Rony o acompanhava.

– O que está acontecendo?! – inquiriu ao pé da escada. – Por que esse desespero? É por causa de… de… você-sabe-quem?

Harry não escutava. Sua procura havia terminado. Seu olhar estava fixo no outro extremo do salão, numa poltrona especialmente isolada do resto. Hermione estava sentada com um grande volume em seu colo, escrevendo algo num pedaço de pergaminho. Parecia que a garota estava num universo próprio, tamanha era sua compenetração. Os cabelos presos, seus cachos caindo ligeiramente em seu rosto. Os níveis de adrenalina subiram na corrente sanguínea do bruxo, o qual sentia seu rosto corar.

– Mione! – exclamou o menino-que-sobreviveu.

– Hermione! – chamou Rony.

As pessoas agora miravam o trio, curiosas. A bruxa se alarmou ante a expressão dos amigos e se levantou.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

– Harry está estranho. Há algo errado…

– O que é?

Só que Harry não ouvia, nem respondia. O único que importava estava vindo em sua direção, logo, para não esperar ainda mais, o garoto foi ao encontro da monitora. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, de súbito, o rapaz enlaçou a pequena cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto. Ele pôde notar, antes de pressionar os lábios contra os dela, que a garota prendera a respiração.

As sensações que haviam se instalado no corpo do bruxo minutos antes estavam maximizadas, no auge. Ondas de calor perpassavam seu corpo numa velocidade impressionante. À medida que os gostos e aromas o absorviam, a intensidade do contato aumentava. A beira de um ataque cardíaco, uma Hermione boquiaberta e corada foi solta do agarre de Harry. O rapaz nunca havia lamentado o fato de precisar de oxigênio.

* * *

**N/a: **E aí?! O que diabos deu em Harry? Conto com as suposições de vocês! Até


	2. Como, Harry?

**Indelével**

* * *

**Nota Inicial da Autora:** Olá! Segue o capítulo, não betado. Ele é dedicado a Carolzinha, que me perturbou e ajudou a construi-lo. Ah, as palavras em itálico são os pensamentos de Harry. Boa leitura!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e Cia Ltda. não me pertencem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos. Foi tudo invenção da brilhante J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Como, Harry?!**

Em pé, parado em frente aos amigos, Rony inquiriu assustado:

– O que foi isso?

– Preciso de você, Mione. Estou apaixonado – soltou Harry.

– O quê?! – continuou o ruivo, encarando um e outro.

Hermione, a qual estava, aparentemente, em choque, despertou ao ouvir o pronunciamento, sua surpresa apenas aumentando.

– Eu não tinha me dado conta – começou o moreno, agitado –, até receber o seu presente…

– Que presente? – perguntou a garota, a voz um mero sussurro.

– Tinha uma caixa em cima da cama dele, e um monte de papéis de doce jogados no chão – respondeu o ruivo.

– Rony, amigo, você já me ajudou muito – começou Harry, tomando a mão da garota –, mas agora temos que ir. _Precisamos conversar_.

– Hã...? Espere… Doces? – indagou ela, tentando recuperar a compostura. – Como assim? Explique direito.

Harry levava a bruxa para o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Como já tinha dito a ela sobre seus sentimentos, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Não acreditava que tinha tomado coragem. As possibilidades a sua frente o mantinham aquecido. Sua melhor amiga não seria mais _apenas_ isso.

– Ele recebeu, comeu tudo e não deixou nada para mim... – explicou Rony.

A garota estancou, forçando o outro bruxo a parar.

– Harry, Harry! Por favor, como foi isso? Você recebeu esses doces… Como? Explique-me.

– Mione, precisa ser agora? – questionou. – Temos _algo mais importante _para discutir, não acha?

– Sim, precisa. Por favor, meu anjo – disse a garota mais corada que nunca, aproveitando-se de seu novo poder.

O moreno sorriu afetado. Rony parecia cada vez mais assustado ante tal situação.

– Está bem – concordou o apanhador. – Eu estava indo me deitar quando achei uma caixa em cima da minha cama. Primeiro pensei que fosse algo das trevas, mas aí lembrei que estava em Hogwarts, então abri o pacote. Eram bombons, e eu os comi. Não foi você quem me mandou?

– Aí veio me procurar? – ele confirmou com a cabeça.

– Eu tinha de vir. Não dava para esperar mais, seria tortura.

Hermione se soltara do rapaz, sua mente trabalhando rápido. Ela andava de um lado ao outro do corredor.

– Mione, o que há? – indagou o ruivo, preocupado.

A garota parou.

– Sentiu alguma coisa ao comer? Se sentiu estranho?

– Bem… Sim. Senti uns cheiros… Lembro de canela – informou Harry, sonhador. – E percebi que precisava de você mais que nunca – disse pegando de volta suavemente a mão da garota.

A bruxa, que estava desconcertada, obrigou-se a se concentrar.

– Esse não é Harry – constatou controlada. – São os efeitos da poção do amor que ele tomou.

Era a vez dos garotos ficarem boquiabertos.

– O quê?! – exclamaram em uníssono.

– É claro, faz todo sentido. Esses bombons que alguém lhe enviou… Deve ter sido alguma de suas fãs – cuspiu a última palavra.

– Não, Mione – disse o apanhador tomando as mãos da amiga para si, encarando as íris castanhas –, _eu, Harry Potter, amo você_. Sem poção.

A garota, o apanhador podia jurar, estava quase acreditando nele.

– Meio tarde para vocês estarem aqui fora, não acham? – disse Logan ao trio. – Você pode se meter em confusão, Mione.

– Eu sei, mas… – começou a bruxa, apartando o olhar do melhor amigo.

– O que tem a ver com isso? – inquiriu Harry desgostoso.

A verdade era que o lufa-lufa trazia um lado até então desconhecido do grifinório; fazia-o se sentir especialmente possessivo.

– E o nome é Hermione para você – frisou.

– Harry! – exclamou a monitora, corando.

– Há algo errado por aqui? – perguntou Logan.

– Isso não é de sua conta – informou Harry.

– É sim, porque me preocupo com Mione. Você já a meteu em confusões demais.

O lufa-lufa, pouco se importando com a opinião do apanhador, se colocou ao lado da garota, encostando a mão em seu ombro, como se a protegendo do moreno.

Aquilo foi demais para Harry. O rapaz, apertando o punho, o lançou contra o nariz de Logan, o qual, surpreso, caiu. Rony, se a situação não fosse preocupante, teria gargalhado; a garota estava sem palavras.

– Como se atreve a encostar em _minha Hermione_?

Após um olhar intercambiado entre o ruivo e a monitora, Rony segurou o amigo para evitar que Logan perdesse algum dente, ou mais algum.

– Ficou maluco, Potter?! – exclamou o lufa-lufa.

– Deixe-me Rony! Vou dar uma surra nele! Há tempos que vem cercando Herms…

– Temos que ir. Desculpe, Logan. É uma emergência – apressou-se a garota pelo corredor, com Rony em seu encalço trazendo um Harry resmungando ofensas ao lufa-lufa.

O ruivo estava segurando a boca de Harry para evitar que os quadros acordassem e chamassem por Filch ou atraíssem Madame Nora. Era difícil arrastar o apanhador pelos corredores, até porque o Weasley não era muito mais forte que o amigo.

– Para onde estamos indo? – questionou Rony.

– Temos que achar Slughorn antes que seja tarde.

– Tarde para quê? – inquiriu arrastando Harry, que tentava se soltar para alcançar Hermione, a qual estava a frente deles.

– Nunca vi uma poção agir tão depressa e com tanta violência. – constatou assombrada. – Este não é Harry. Ele não bateria em Logan daquele jeito por nada.

– Ele não bateu em Logan por nada – corrigiu.

– De qualquer forma – disse rubra –, temos que achar um antídoto logo, pois, se eu estiver correta, se essa for a poção que penso ser, talvez os efeitos sejam irreversíveis.

– Irreversíveis?! – vociferou.

– Ande logo, Ronald – ordenou a monitora apressando os passos, não conseguindo evitar o leve tremor em sua voz. – Não temos tempo para pânico.

Os amigos praticamente voaram pelos corredores do castelo. Após batidas insistentes de Hermione na porta da sala, o professor Slughorn saiu com seu grande roupão azul ainda por fechar. Ele parecia extremamente sonolento, e talvez um tanto irritado por ter sido acordado no meio da noite.

– Ora, essa... O que fazem aqui agora? – questionou fechando o roupão.

– Por favor, senhor – disse Hermione adentrando o recinto seguida dos rapazes. – Acho que Harry está sob efeito de uma poção do amor. E-ele recebeu chocolates, teve sensações estranhas e…

– E agarrou Hermione no meio do salão comunal – terminou o ruivo.

– Ronald! – exclamou indignada, suas bochechas quentes.

O professor assistia ao relato dos alunos divido entre o riso ante o embaraço da situação e a seriedade de uma intoxicação.

– O senhor tem de fazer algo logo! Está agindo muito rapidamente – implorou a grifinória.

– Srta. Granger, devo pedir que vá procurar Alvo – ordenou Slughorn.

– Mas…

A garota relutava em sair do lado de Harry, o qual demonstrava igual descontentamento emitindo gemidos, uma vez que a mão de Rony ainda o impedia de falar.

– Ande logo! Você mesma reconheceu que a situação não pode esperar. Vá!

Muito a contra gosto, a monitora saiu em disparada atrás do diretor, deixando o rapaz desolado junto ao goleiro.

Assim que a pequena silhueta dobrou o corredor, o professor trancou a porta e olhou para os rapazes de modo conspirador.

– Agora sim. Solte-o, Sr. Weasley.

Hesitante, o rapaz soltou o amigo de seu agarre. O grifinório, assim que se viu livre, saiu correndo em direção a porta, forçando sua abertura. Rony, o qual já estava preparado para segurar o apanhador outra vez, hesitou ao olhar para o mestre de poções, que o mandara silenciosamente não interferir.

– Maldição, esqueci minha varinha! – reclamou o moreno.

– Harry, não se preocupe com ela. Ficará bem – disse o professor.

– Não. Nós precisamos conversar. Deixe-me sair. Logan ainda está lá fora… – falou se exasperando.

– Acalme-se. Sr. Weasley, me ajude.

Com um aceno de varinha, Harry estava imóvel numa das poltronas da sala. O velho retirou de seu armário um pequeno frasco que abrigava um líquido escuro, e depositou seu conteúdo na garganta do moreno, cujos músculos de imediato relaxaram.

– É apenas um calmante – informou. – Preciso saber o que exatamente você ingeriu antes de dar o antídoto. Dependendo da poção, arriscar poderia ser desastroso.

– Por que pediu a Hermione para trazer Dumbledore? Acha que é tão grave assim? – inquiriu Rony.

– Dumbledore teve que ir a Londres. Pelo que eu saiba, não voltará até depois de amanhã. Na verdade, tenho de considerar todas as possibilidades. Por enquanto é só um palpite, e se eu estiver correto, talvez seja melhor que a Srta. Granger não esteja por aqui.

– Como assim? Acha que ela está errada?

– Mione é brilhante – sussurrou Harry.

– Isso é conhecido por todo castelo, filho – riu o professor. – Vamos fazer um pequeno teste, mesmo assim. Conte-me o que aconteceu.

O moreno suspirou cansado. Olhou para o portal, como se esperasse que a monitora irrompesse a qualquer momento no cômodo. Após poucos segundos, começou o relato.

– Saí do banho e encontrei uma caixa vermelha em cima da minha cama. Abri. Eram chocolates. Não ia comer, mas o cheiro era… não sei, bom. Fiquei um pouco confuso. Quando comia, fui sentindo uns gostos… Aí Rony chegou.

– E depois? – indagou Slughorn.

– Fui atrás de Hermione. Tinha de vê-la.

– Espere. Então, no dormitório, você decidiu que precisava encontrar a Srta. Granger? Não a viu antes? Bem, isso restringe nossas possibilidades.

– Sim. Ele me perguntou onde ela estava, desesperado. Aí saiu correndo desembestado para o salão – completou Rony.

– Pela sua história, e a intensidade da poção, temos duas opções. Tome isso.

Harry pegou o frasco que o professor lhe entregara e o virou em sua boca de imediato. O gosto era amargo e quente. Slughorn e o ruivo prenderam a respiração por alguns segundos esperando a reação do moreno.

– Hermione está demorando demais – comentou o apanhador.

Os dois soltaram o ar e suspiraram frustrados.

– Está bem, esse antídoto não funcionou. Por quê? – perguntou o ruivo, começando a se desesperar. – Há como reverter isso, não é?

– Bem, sinto muito, mas a Srta. Granger se equivocou.

– O quê?! – exclamou o ruivo incrédulo. – Esse dia chegou?

– Certamente há uma poção agindo. Só não é uma poção do amor.

* * *

Estava de olhos fechados. A verdade era que a paz, a quietude do ambiente tornavam qualquer gesto extremamente brusco. Até o vento que fazia balançar as folhas da árvore debaixo da qual estava era ouvido apenas aos sussurros. Harry não ousava interferir naquele equilíbrio.

O rapaz estava deitado. Sob seus braços, grama seca. Não estava sozinho. Sua cabeça repousava no colo de alguém. Sorriu, e a pequena mão da garota começou a percorrer os bagunçados cabelos negros. Não se lembrava do porque estavam ali, nem se importava, de fato. O suave toque causava arrepios nele, ao mesmo tempo em que o mantinha aquecido. Queria abrir os olhos e encará-la.

Algo o puxou bruscamente de volta.

Harry abriu os olhos de súbito, como se o tivessem sacudido. Estava deitado numa das camas da enfermaria. Mas parecera tão real… Ele ainda sentia sua cabeça quente nos lugares onde ela havia tocado. E nem a vira de fato.

Sentia um perfume, como se ela estivesse ao seu lado. Remexeu-se incômodo e sentou. Mesmo com tanto em sua mente, o rapaz se encontrava exausto. Queria poder se lembrar de como chegara ali, entretanto, o único que pudera recordar era de estar na sala do Prof. Slughorn com Rony. Eles falavam de algo relacionado a uma poção, mas o apanhador não estava concentrado na conversa, e sim na volta de Hermione ao lugar. Lembrava-se de bater em Logan.

Deitou outra vez, tentando reunir os fatos de maneira coerente. Bocejou, suas pálpebras se fechando contra sua vontade. Prestes a se dar por vencido e se entregar aos braços de Morfeu, o rapaz achou ter escutado o farfalhar de uma capa. Um tanto alerta, tentou se levantar. Estava sem seus óculos, então tudo o que podia enxergar na penumbra eram os vultos dos móveis, mas nenhuma silhueta. Provavelmente fora apenas uma impressão. Ele não demorou a cair em sono profundo.

* * *

Os raios que invadiam o ambiente eram demasiado tênues para que se pudesse dizer que já era a hora do café. Talvez nem fosse sete. De qualquer forma, Harry estava desperto, os olhos escondidos sob as pálpebras. Havia alguém ao seu lado, podia sentir uma presença.

– Sr. Weasley, devo lhe informar que ele talvez demore muito para acordar. A poção que o Sr. Potter bebeu é muito forte – informou Madame Pomfrey.

Era Rony que estava lá. Inexplicavelmente, um ligeiro vazio atingiu o apanhador.

_Deve ser fome. Nem sei há quanto tempo estou aqui._

De fato, fazia mais de doze horas desde sua última refeição. Era de se esperar que o rapaz estivesse faminto. Ouviu passos. A enfermeira provavelmente se fora. Agora poderia falar com seu amigo a sós. Precisava de algumas explicações.

– Harry! – exclamou o ruivo ao ver os orbes verdes o mirando.

Assim que notou o olhar desgostoso que o grifinório lhe lançava, Rony diminuiu o volume de sua voz.

– Desculpe.

– Deixe para lá – disse se sentando. – O que quero saber é o que estou fazendo aqui. A última coisa que me lembro é de estar com você na sala de Slughorn.

– Amigo, você está enrascado – informou dando palmadinhas no ombro do moreno.

– Como assim?

– Não há nada que tenha para me contar? – perguntou de modo conspirador. – Algo que… você vem sentindo ultimamente _por alguém_?

– Que conversa é essa, Ron? – inquiriu se sentando, suas bochechas queimando contra sua vontade.

O ruivo suspirou.

– Disse que se lembra até a sala do Slughorn, certo? – Harry assentiu. – Então se recorda do que fez ontem no salão comunal.

Alguns flashes se apossavam de sua mente. Os bombons… as escadas… e então, _ela_.

– Beijei Hermione! – exclamou mais corado que nunca.

Rony olhou bravo para o amigo, uma ordem silenciosa para que amenizasse o tom de voz, ou Madame Pomfrey logo viria até os dois.

– Desculpe – replicou.

– Você não a beijou, amigo, quase engoliu a garota! – comentou Rony maroto.

Harry não conseguia responder a provocação do ruivo, estava atônito ante a própria afirmação.

_Beijei minha melhor amiga! Ah… O quê!?_

– E ela…? Hã… – tartamudeou Harry.

– Ela não te bateu, se é isso que quer saber – riu. – Nem ficou brava. Estava mais para… surpresa.

– Espera! Tinha uma poção! Ouvi isso. Havia uma poção. A própria Hermione disse quando…

– Quando duvidou de seu amor – completou o goleiro. Harry se encolheu. – Escute, é importante. Havia… Há uma poção.

– Então está explicado!

– Não é tão simples. Slughorn disse que não pode ser uma poção do amor.

O estômago de Harry começara a dar voltas, só que agora ele sabia que não era pela fome.

_Como assim? Não, não pode…_

– Se não é uma poção do amor – começou o moreno hesitante –, então esse…

– Esse é você.

Ouviram-se passos. Alguém estava vindo na direção da cama de Harry, o qual, inconscientemente, prendera a respiração.

– Sr. Potter – irrompeu Madame Pomfrey.

Harry soltou o ar, pensando estar aliviado.

_Não era ela… Onde se meteu, afinal? Acaso não se importa com o bem-estar de seu suposto melhor amigo? Ou me odeia por atacá-la no meio do salão comunal?_

– Que bom, já está desperto. O Prof. Slughorn me deu instruções para liberá-lo para sua aula. Parece que foi apenas um mal estar. Disse também para que o procurasse no fim do dia, na sua sala.

– Ele disse mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Rony.

– Não, foi apenas isso – replicou a mulher logo antes de se retirar.

Os amigos passaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. A afirmação do ruivo pairando no ar, consumindo-o.

Pouco antes das sete horas, os grifinórios saíram em direção ao salão principal. Rony havia levado o uniforme do amigo à enfermaria, logo Harry não precisou retornar ao dormitório para se trocar. Eles andavam calados, encontraram apenas algumas pessoas no caminho, já que ainda era um tanto cedo para os alunos chegarem. A mesa estava posta, e os amigos logo começaram a comer.

Após alguns minutos, Gina chegou. Ela mirava Harry em expectativa, como se esperasse que dissesse algo.

– Então…? Está melhor? – perguntou preocupada.

– Sim, já estou bem. Obrigado – respondeu surpreso.

_Ah, Merlin, quantas pessoas sabem o que aconteceu ontem? Talvez o salão inteiro. Mione vai me esganar…_

– Tive de chamá-la, amigo – desculpou-se Rony. – Alguém precisava segurar Hermione.

– Como assim? – indagou o moreno.

– Ela queria vê-lo, saber como estava, só que Ron e Slughorn pareciam estar escondendo você – replicou Gina em tom levemente acusatório. – E eles não davam informação alguma a nós.

_Ela estivera preocupada! Tentou me ver…_

Rony encarava seu prato com aparente muitíssima curiosidade.

– Quase ninguém os viu, Harry. Era muito tarde – o moreno corou violentamente. – Afinal, o que aconteceu?

– Tomei uma poção, Gina – começou o rapaz. – Uma poção do amor.

O sorriso da ruiva se alargou malicioso.

– Ah, entendo…

– M-mas já está tudo resolvido.

Rony ficou tenso, não sabia quais eram os planos do amigo, entretanto, se deixou levar. Não achava que Harry tinha de contar a Gina, pois seria demasiado embaraçoso.

Quando o ruivo estava na segunda porção de bacon, Hermione apareceu. Harry, que estava bebendo um gole de suco ao vê-la na porta do salão, por pouco não engasga ante a visão a sua frente. A garota estava com os cabelos mal presos, como se tivesse se arrumado às pressas, havia olheiras em seus olhos, indicativo de que não dormira direito.

Só que Harry não conseguia raciocinar sobre esses detalhes e seus possíveis significados. Não com taquicardia e o leve tremor que se instalara em suas mãos. Se pensasse bem, estava um tanto tonto. O rapaz só enxergava o tímido olhar de preocupação que a monitora lhe lançava. Ela apressou o passo ao ver o grifinórios, e sentou ao seu lado, a mesa de café sendo meramente decorativa.

– Hm… Como… como se sente? – perguntou corando sutilmente.

O ruivo teve que chutar o moreno por debaixo da mesa para que a garota obtivesse alguma resposta.

– Ah… S-sim – replicou Harry. – Eu estou bem, Mi-… Hermione.

– Que bom – suspirou a grifinória. – Ainda bem que o prof. Slughorn estava por perto para nos ajudar.

Os irmãos Weasley miravam os dois a sua frente, que conversavam sem se encarar.

– Sim. Já tomei o antídoto, estamos livres… _daquilo _– disse olhando para seu copo, assim a garota não veria seu rosto vermelho.

Rony olhava para o amigo como se esse tivesse ficado louco. O ruivo estava a ponto de surtar. Gina pareceu perceber. Só que Harry não podia dar conta disso agora. Tinha de pensar nos sentimentos de Hermione, em como sua amizade ficaria estranha se a garota soubesse que seu _problema_ não estava resolvido. Havia tomado uma poção, então estava definitivamente alterado, fora de si. Não era justo que sua melhor amiga pagasse por tanto. Assim que encontrasse o Prof. Slughorn, pediria desesperadamente que lhe desse uma solução. Ótimo, já tinha um plano. Então, só tinha de se afastar de Hermione até o jantar, não podia ser tão difícil.

– Ainda falta algo – disse a monitora, um brilho estranho em seu olhar.

– O quê? – inquiriu Gina.

– Achar _quem_ fez isso – replicou a garota em tom sombrio. – É óbvio que alguém armou para… envenenar Harry. Uma garota…

– Ou não – atalhou o ruivo maroto, fazendo Harry o dardejar com o olhar. – Temos de considerar todas as possibilidades.

– Que seja – respondeu Hermione. – Não importa.

Harry bem que tentou se desvencilhar dos três, na verdade de um deles, mas não conseguira. Rony parecia estar mais lento, e Hermione se encontrava interrogando o moreno para ter certeza de que tudo realmente estava bem. Gina pouco se expressava. Não demorou muito até que Luna se juntou ao quarteto, perguntando como sobre o estado do apanhador. A garota estava mais próxima deles desde o quinto ano, especialmente do ruivo. Harry e Hermione tinham uma teoria sobre isso, achavam que havia um ar romântico entre os dois, e apesar de pouco conversarem sobre o caso, concordavam tacitamente que a corvinal seria bem vinda ao grupo desse modo, se assim o quisesse.

A primeira aula trouxe uma certeza a Harry. Ele estava enrascado, seriamente. Havia uma necessidade de estar perto de Hermione. Seu corpo inteiro fazia questão de lhe lembrar disso a cada minuto que protestava contra o afastamento que o apanhador induzia. A distância parecia aguçar ainda mais os sentidos dele, pois bastava que a garota mexesse os cabelos para atrair sua atenção. Isso aliado à fúria que sentia ao ver qualquer garoto se aproximando da monitora eram evidências que perturbavam o grifinório.

_Maldita poção!_

– Sr. Potter – Profª McGonagall rugiu. – Poderia me informar a razão de sua pena não parecer um porta-lápis?

– Desculpe, professora – murmurou o rapaz, que estivera a aula inteira tentando não olhar furtivamente para a monitora.

– O que está esperando? Termine a tarefa ou terá trabalho extra – ordenou antes de ir para sua mesa.

Hermione, cuja transformação já descansava na mesa da professora, fez menção de ir ao encontro do moreno, talvez para lhe oferecer ajuda, só que Logan, que compartilhava esta aula com eles foi até sua mesa. Harry sentiu um furor lhe subir.

_Respire, Harry, respire… Não o mate._

– Você está bem, amigo? – inquiriu Rony.

– Sim, estou perfeitamente bem. É só uma dor de cabeça.

Havia realmente uma dor de cabeça o perturbando, entretanto Harry não fez questão de explicar que achava serem os ciúmes a causa dela. Achou então que, se não visse Hermione, a dor passaria. Precisava pensar, se controlar, e a presença da amiga não o estava ajudando. Então, assim que o horário terminou, o grifinório saiu em disparada em direção ao último lugar onde seria procurado: a biblioteca.

_São apenas os efeitos da poção… Logo passará, e tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. Hermione vai ser apenas Hermione._

– O que diabos deu em você? – questionou Rony, assustando o amigo, que se encontrava atrás de uma das estantes.

– Como…?

– Segui você – explicou. – Por que mentiu para ela? Sabe que vai acabar descobrindo.

– O que quer que eu diga?! Hermione, sabe aquela poção que tomei? Ela está me fazendo me apaixonar por você, mas não se preocupe, acharei o antídoto logo, prometo. – cuspiu com sarcasmo. – Não sei porquê, mas não acho que ela ficaria radiante.

– Disse para não mentir – enfastiou-se Rony. – Isso não é a poção. Slughorn falou…

– Que não é uma poção do amor – atalhou aos sussurros. –Sim, eu sei, mas esse não sou eu. Não me apaixonaria por ela do dia para a noite.

– Não estou sugerindo isso.

Os ombros de Harry cederam, mostrando um cansaço que não sabia que sentia.

– Sei que há algo errado, sinto falta dela a todo momento, se fechar os olhos posso vê-la sorrindo para mim! – desabafou se exasperando. – Isso não é normal. Acha que eu a beijaria no meio do salão comunal? É a poção!

Rony respirou fundo.

– Então o que pretende fazer? – indagou.

– Preciso sair de perto dela antes que faça alguma besteira. Só até falarmos com Slughorn e eu poder resolver isso.

– E se não puder resolver?

Harry se assustou, um arrepio percorrendo todo seu corpo. Não estava preparado para aquele tipo de realidade. O que seria dele sem Hermione? Pois era isso que certamente ocorreria se ela soubesse de "seus sentimentos". Sua amizade era demasiado importante para si, e passara tanto ao lado da garota que a perspectiva de um futuro sem ela o fazia se sentir perdido.

– Isso não vai acontecer – redarguiu o moreno. – Nem que peça ajuda a Snape, mas vou encontrar um antídoto.

O próximo horário se passou relativamente mais calmo, haja vista que era a aula de adivinhação. Pelo menos Trelawney estava menos agourenta ultimamente. Ela os mandou fazerem duplas cujo trabalho era fazer um mapa astral sobre a vida um do outro na próxima semana. O esforço usado para inventar acontecimentos absorveu Harry por um tempo, todavia não impedia sua mente de divagar sobre a última noite.

Harry estava se sentindo mais sonolento, provavelmente era efeito dos vários incensos espalhados pela sala. Os olhos pesavam. Não era o único, Rony bocejava constantemente. A sala fora se tornando mais escura.

Fazia frio. O rapaz só não congelava devido ao casaco que usava. Ele estava no jardim do castelo, e havia neve por toda parte. O gelo na copa das árvores fazia as folhas reluzirem ao longe. Harry sentiu um golpe no rosto, queimando-o. Era uma bola de neve que o tinha acertado. A risada que escutava o fazia sentir aquecido, e não pôde evitar sorrir. Era ela. Ao abrir os olhos, porém, não encontrou ninguém.

Ouviu passos. Ela estava fugindo para perto da floresta. Foi em disparada em direção ao rastro. Queria revidar, tinha pelo menos de vê-la, saber quem era. Estava perto, podia ouvi-la rindo. Entrou no castelo seguindo-a, ao virar num corredor, entretanto, sentiu um tapa em sua nuca. Via sua queda em câmera lenta, e na iminência de encostar seu nariz no chão de pedra, abriu os olhos.

– Quase que ela te pega – sussurrou Rony, quem lhe dera o tapa.

Trelawney estava passando nas mesas dos estudantes para conferir o progresso do dever que passara. Tinha parado na mesa de Lilá e Parvati, que não parava de tagarelar sobre como a ascendência de Urano traria uma semana agitada e promissora para a amiga. A professora parecia extremamente excitada com as previsões. Harry murchou ao constatar que seu pergaminho ainda estava pela metade.

_Ah, que ótimo! Já não basta a poção que me faz gostar de minha melhor amiga, ainda tenho que sonhar com uma garota que nem sei quem é. Brilhante!_

As aulas seguintes eram as últimas antes do almoço, do qual o grifinório pretendia escapar. Não valia a pena passar mais vinte minutos encarando Hermione ou pior, ficar ao seu lado. Sentia vontade de matar o inventor da mistura que o fazia se sentir assim, só que o indivíduo provavelmente já morrera.

Harry demorou o máximo que pôde para entrar na sala de Flitwick, sem que corresse o risco de perder pontos. A questão é que não poderia conversar com a monitora se a aula estivesse prestes a começar. Ele e o ruivo entraram logo antes do professor pronunciar a primeira palavra. O moreno tentava ao máximo se concentrar na explicação, para que sua mente não se desviasse para _outros assuntos_. Se lhe perguntassem, diria que estava se saindo bem. Pelo menos, melhor que antes. Tentava ignorar os olhares que vez ou outra Hermione lhe lançava. Não daria brecha alguma.

Assim que a aula acabou, sem nem falar com Rony, fez o mesmo, fugiu para longe. Sabia que se demorasse teria de dar explicações, e não estava preparado para tanto. Fora para os jardins, para o lago. Não havia quase ninguém lá àquela hora. Todos estavam indo para o grande salão, famintos. O estômago de Harry protestava, dando voltas. Só que o rapaz não podia entrar, corria o risco de bater em Logan outra vez se esse se aproximasse de Hermione novamente. Não, a situação já era ruim o suficiente.

O grifinório caminhava a beira do lago, tentando não pensar, apenas contemplando o ambiente. A brisa fresca o envolvia, relaxando-o. Avistou a cabana de Hagrid, que deveria estar na floresta com seus adorados monstros. Lembrou-se da última visita que fez ao amigo. Estava com Rony e Hermione. Fora uma das primeiras vezes que rira após a morte de seu padrinho. Desejava poder conversar com Sirius. Talvez ele o pudesse ajudar. Mesmo que não tivesse uma resposta aos seus anseios, Harry tinha certeza que o bruxo teria algo reconfortante a dizer.

Já era hora de retornar ao castelo, a aula começaria em alguns minutos. Só de se lembrar que os últimos horários era com Snape, o rapaz sentia calafrios. O último que precisava era do professor naquele dia. O pensamento de que seus problemas teriam fim logo depois das aulas acalmavam Harry. Sim, Slughorn certamente o ajudaria. Não precisaria passar por muito mais sufocos.

Foi repetindo mentalmente o mantra de que tudo ficaria bem no fim do dia que o bruxo seguiu para sua próxima aula. Rony nem se dera ao trabalho de perguntar ao amigo onde ele estivera, sabia que a intenção era evitar Hermione. O tempo transcorreu com o apanhador dando seu máximo para se concentrar, sua mente traindo-o vez ou outra, fazendo com que seus olhos encontrassem os cachos de certa monitora que estava algumas carteiras longe. Com tanto na cabeça, foi surpreendente que Snape não tivesse conseguido tirar o rapaz do sério com seu sarcasmo usual.

A notícia de que a hora do jantar chegara fez Harry respirar aliviado. Antes que pudesse correr para a sala do professor de poções, contudo, Rony o segurou, pedindo que esperasse. Era bom ter companhia, pois, por mais confiante que estivesse, no fundo, tinha medo de as suspeitas do ruivo estarem corretas. E se não fosse a poção o controlando? Correu, afastando tais pensamentos de si, apenas para chegar à porta da sala do professor e encontrá-la trancada.

– Ele não está aqui – disse Rony.

– Não. Ele me pediu para vir no fim do dia – replicou. – Ele tem que estar aí dentro.

– Ele pode estar no jantar, já pensou?

Ambos seguiram para o Salão Principal, que já estava repleto de gente. Assim que entrou, o olhar de Harry seguiu para a mesa dos professores. O lugar do professor de poções estava vazio. Os ombros do apanhador caíram.

_Não pode ser… Merlin, o que faço agora? Se não tem professor, não tem antídoto._

Ao perguntar a Prof.ª McGonagall, os dois descobriram que Slughorn tinha partido para a capital inglesa para fazer algum tipo de pesquisa.

– Talvez demore um dia ou dois – informou a professora. – O que querem com ele?

Harry fez um esforço significativo para não surtar. Devia ser brincadeira. A única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo está fora do castelo. Fantástico.

– Nada importante, professora – mentiu Rony. – Podemos esperar o retorno dele. Obrigado.

Os dois saíram das vistas da mulher antes que esta começasse a fazer muitas perguntas. Seria vergonhoso ter de explicar a ela o porquê de estarem procurando o Prof. Slughorn.

Fazendo o caminho para a mesa da grifinória, Harry recordou que não planejava voltar para lá até resolver seu problema, e estancou.

– O quê? – Rony inquiriu.

– É melhor eu subir.

– Você ouviu. Ele só volta em um ou dois dias. Vai fazer o que até lá? Morrer de fome? – suspirou ante a resistência de Harry. – Ande, ela já te viu. Perguntou por você no almoço. Estava preocupada. Esteve o dia todo.

Harry murchou. Não tinha a intenção de deixá-la agoniada. Procurou-a na multidão de gravatas vermelhas e, ao encontrá-la, seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela definitivamente estava preocupada. Ele podia dizer por sua expressão inquieta. Sem saída, acompanhou o ruivo até a mesa da grifinória.

– Até que enfim apareceu! – exclamou Gina.

– Olá – cumprimentou Harry.

– O que te aconteceu no almoço? – inquiriu Neville, que estava ao lado da ruiva.

– Ah… Só não estava com fome. Nada demais – mentiu Harry.

– Só isso? – perguntou Hermione encarando-o.

O apanhador engoliu em seco antes de confirmar com a cabeça. A garota não pareceu se convencer ante a tão vaga resposta, mas também não estava inclinada a discutir o caso no momento.

O rapaz falava o menos possível. Ele queria parecer que estava bem, apenas para que Hermione não se preocupasse. Harry notou que a garota parecia um tanto abatida, provavelmente por causa dos deveres como aluna e monitora. Não era novidade que ela sempre fora muito ocupada. Rony e ele já haviam perdido a conta de quantas vezes a tinham pegado dormindo por cima dos livros.

– Prepare seu coração, Luna. Vai assistir a uma lavada no fim de semana – provocou Gina.

A loira, que estava sentada ao lado de Rony, não pareceu se importar com o comentário. A Weasley falava do jogo de quadribol que aconteceria dali a alguns dias. Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa. Ainda eram os primeiros jogos da temporada, e os treinos mal haviam começado.

– Não há mesmo como eles nos ganharem – implicou Neville, juntando-se a Gina. – Não com seu melhor jogador caindo pelos cantos.

– O quê? – perguntou Rony.

– Você não soube? – indagou Luna. – Logan apareceu com um olho roxo pela manhã.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, ambos corados.

– Ah, foi? – comentou Rony, fingindo desconhecer o caso.

– Sim, mas já deve ter ido à enfermaria, pois está novo em folha – respondeu Luna.

– Andam dizendo que ele tropeçou e caiu de cara – informou Neville em tom conspirador. – Se O'Brien não consegue nem ver onde anda, estamos feitos.

Neville havia se juntado ao time enquanto Harry estava fora. Trabalhava no ataque juntamente com Gina. Eram uma ótima dupla. Parece que conseguiam ler a mente um do outro, e as jogadas tinham perfeita sincronia.

– Ele não parece tão idiota para cair de cara – comentou Gina pouco convencida, alternando os olhares entre Harry e Rony. – Vocês não ouviram nada?

– Não – responderam em uníssono.

– Mione, não soube de nada? – a ruiva inquiriu.

– Não. Quando falei com ele, estava bem – respondeu a monitora.

Harry revirou os olhos, lembrando-se da cena que vira pela manhã. Eram seus ciúmes voltando. Decidiu voltar para o dormitório. Quem sabe no outro dia não acordaria completamente normal. Ao se levantar, Gina perguntou:

– Já? Mas você mal comeu…

– Sim, é que estou com dor de cabeça – justificou Harry.

– Então vamos – disse Hermione já de pé.

_O quê?! Ah, não… _Olhou para Rony pedindo ajuda, mas o ruivo deu de ombros sem saber o que podia fazer.

– Ah… OK – disse derrotado.

Caminharam quietos, e a garota parecia decidida a ir o trajeto todo em silêncio, até que não podiam mais ouvir as vozes vindas do Salão Principal.

– Agora sim. Você e eu vamos conversar – informou determinada a um Harry surpreso.

* * *

**Nota Final da Autora: **Hahahaha sim, admito, sou um pouco maquiavélica! Esse Harry, hein, não tinha como estar mais encrencado... O que será que Mione vai ser com ele? Ela parece possessa. Sei não, hein... Hehehe

Bem, quanto ao capítulo anterior. Vocês são incríveis! Nossa, não podia esperar recepção melhor. Agradeço as reviews e me desculpo logo. Perdão pelo atraso, mas não foi por maldade, juro! Foi a falta de tempo mesmo. Enfim, volto o mais rápido que conseguir com a reação de Hermione.

Até, povo! :)


End file.
